


Villains Don't Trifle With Love

by Lucicorn72



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Hophie oneshot, dot does make a brief appearance at the end, idk if this is considered out of character, im really just typing random things now, its mostly just sophie and hort, please, read it, which in my opinion is all you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicorn72/pseuds/Lucicorn72
Summary: Just a Hophie story.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Villains Don't Trifle With Love

Sophie stared at her reflection in the mirror. For once in her life, on the night it mattered most, she didn’t feel beautiful. She looked beautiful, she knew that. But something deep in her stomach said she wasn’t. She smiled in the mirror, trying to brush away any bit of self-consciousness.

“You’re being silly,” she told herself, “You’re the most beautiful Never in this castle, no, the most beautiful girl in this school. Any boy would trip over themselves to get to dance with you, and every girl to stop them.”

So why did she feel ugly? The No Ball was her chance to show everyone that villains were more than evil schemes and warts. If she messed this up, then Evil would go back to being the way it used to be, a bunch of sorry excuses for evil queens and sorcerers. So she had to be beautiful.

“Am I interrupting something?” said a voice from the door. Sophie jumped and turned to see Hort standing in the doorway, in a collared white shirt and black breeches. She smiled and walked over to him.

“Nothing darling, just trying out a new shade of lipstick for tonight.”

“You’re not wearing lipstick right now,” Hort replied, smirking slightly.

“I’m not? Well, of course, I’m not, I said I was trying it on.” She assured, quickly grabbing a random lipstick of the vanity and applying it in the mirror. 

“What do you think?”

“I think that you just got lipstick on your teeth,” Hort answered, smiling slightly more now. “I also think you lied to me, considering you told me that you wouldn’t wear purple lipstick if it was the last shade on earth. Said it made your skin look blue and your lips sting.”

“Well, I decided I was going to try it out tonight. I want to make an impression on our guests from across the moat.”

Hort made his way over to the vanity and picked up a wet cloth. He handed it to Sophie.

“Well, I think that you should stop worrying about what those dumb Evers think.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hort sat outside Sophie’s door waiting for her to come back out. After taking the cloth from his hand, she had quickly shoved him out the door, claiming that she couldn’t get ready with him in the room, lest he share her beauty routine with anyone.  
After what felt like hours of waiting, (in which he kept himself occupied by practicing confessions of love, planning his and Sophie’s wedding, and even developing an entire plan for him and Sophie to take over the school and rule it as she and Rafal once did) Sophie emerged from the room. Hort took a step back. 

She wore a sleeveless black dress, which flared out at the bottom, making an a-line silhouette. She complimented it with dark red lipstick and a matching sash tied around her waist. Her hair was worn in long blonde curls, and she adorned her head with a sparkling black tiara, with red crystals. To finish the whole ensemble, black heels, which seemed to be made of glass.

“Didn’t know you were such a fan of Cinderella. Thought you hated the old hag. Didn’t you say she reminded you of personified gruel?” He joked, trying to hide his hands, which had started sweating when he saw the Nevergirl.

“Darling, Dovey was the one who made those shoes. And as she was Lady Lesso’s best friend, I felt that I should put an evil spin on them to pay homage to her,” She explained. She then pulled her hand from behind her back and pulled out a black and red corsage.

“Put this on. If you insist on being my escort, we might as well match.” She said, pinning the flower to his shirt. Hort scrunched his face in confusion.

“I didn’t get you one,” He revealed nervously, “Was that something we were supposed to do?”

“Don’t worry darling, I came prepared,” Sophie said, slipping back into her room and returning with a wrist corsage, matching the one she gave to Hort. He stared at it.

“What do I do with it?”

“Ugh, did you even look at the flashcards I gave you on ball etiquette?”

“Yes!” Hort retorted defensively, “I just… forgot.”

Sophie rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. She loved teaching Hort things she was good at. Tedros either knew everything or didn’t pay attention (usually the latter), and Aggie flat out didn’t care (which would have been bad for Camelot if Sophie wasn’t her best friend). Hort would hang on to her every word and usually was pretty good at it, which always surprised her. They had spent all day decorating the hall together, although it was mostly Hort’s Manwolf doing the work and Sophie telling him what to do.

“Here, you put it on my wrist like a bracelet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was 10pm, and the ballroom was getting hot. Boys began unbuttoning their shirts and girls took off their heels. Not Sophie of course. She was, as she described it, “Too busy acting as supervising Dean to join in the dancing.” But when she thought no one was looking, she slipped into the mosh pit. She made her way over to Hort, trying to avoid touching the sweating Nevers and Evers. She shuddered. If she started sweating, she was going to have to spend half the night trying to save her skin.

When she finally found the Neverboy, it was her turn to take a step back in shock. Hort had completely removed his shirt, revealing his muscled chest. Long gone was the weasley boy that had tried to touch Sophie’s hair when they were both dumped in Evil’s moat. Before her stood a man. Granted, a man that still tried to touch her hair at any given moment (“They don’t usually make villains with pretty hair” he had said), but a young man non the less. She put her arms around him, smiling.

“Is everything okay Sophie?” The boy asked, confused. “Did someone spike the punch? Are you DRUGGED? Oh god, this isn’t good… I knew we shouldn’t have let Ravan and Mona bring the…”

“I’m fine Hort,” Sophie interrupted, “I’m just happy. Aggie and Teddy are going to be King and Queen of Camelot. I killed Rafal. Hester and Ani are officially together. Everything is just perfect.”

“Okay, someone definitely spiked the punch, you're happy for Agatha and Tedros. Tedros of all people. Are you going through one of your “trying to be good” phases? Are you falling in love with Tedros again? Are you going all witch crazy?”

“Can’t I be happy for my best friends without trying to be good or becoming a crazy witch?”

“Well most people can, but not you” Hort smirked.

“All these happy endings… Do you know what I think?” Sophie said, pretending to ignore him.

Hort raised his eyebrow, “What?”

“We should go get our own happy ending.” She whispered.

Hort smiled sadly. They both knew that what Sophie proposed was impossible. They had learned that two years ago, when Yuba the Gnome locked them in a glass coffin when Hort tried to wake Sophie from a fake sleeping curse with “True Love's Kiss”. Yuba had shoved Hort inside the coffin with her, saying words that the two would never forget. Villains don’t trifle with love. If only they’d known how right he was. But then Hort remembered the vision that wish fish had granted him a short while ago. A vision of a blonde haired witch, and a black haired Neverboy. A vision where Sophie wore a wedding dress of black. A vision that deep down, he knew was true.

From across Evil Hall, Dot saw two Nevers hold each other tight, and sway to the music. Tomorrow, she’d accidentally reveal their secret. Sophie would deny it ever happened. Hort would be left in the dark about Sophie's feelings again. But for now, she didn’t say anything.  
Sometimes, we all need a moment to forget who we are. Who we are destined to be. Sometimes, it’s okay to forget that you're doomed to be alone. Sometimes, villains can trifle with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a longer fic planned for these two, so hopefully I can start that soon.
> 
> Also I know the quote is "Nevers don't trifle with love" but I used villains because I thought it fit the story better. Is that bad? Idk, but I did it anyway.


End file.
